Shades of Ciel
by oOoMilkTeaoOo
Summary: Ciel was like the sky. Childish, fierce and loyal. Oh, and a kick-butt trainer that would make all those below her cry and beg for mercy. "Ahem, don't need everyone knowing, now do we?" This is the story of Ciel, as she proves to everyone, she will defeat you, both physically and mentally. Our story starts at Pokemon School where she and three others graduate... Madness insured.


**I do not own _Pokemon_, or any of the characters that aren't mine. (ex. Ciel is mine)**

* * *

Ciel blinked slowly as droplets of sticky liquid dribbled down her face. Laughs and snickers filled the classroom, among pointing and whispering. In front of Ciel, a cruel smirk curled upon the young boy's lips.

"You said you liked orange juice." the boy teased.

Ciel stared blankly at him, the snickers and laughs quieting down as their peers anticipated what she would do _this_ time. A smirk graced her lips as she grabbed the cup from a nearby girl, who was too busy laughing to notice. The boy barely had enough time to protest before Ciel lunged forward and tackled him, drenching him with apple juice in the process.

Ciel laughed cheerily, even as orange juice slid down her neck, staining her uniform. "Yours was apple juice, right?" she asked in amusement, getting up and shaking her hands to get rid of the excess juice. Ciel chuckled. She was sure that Austin wouldn't mind getting a bit more on him, seeing as he was already drenched.

However, it did seem that Austin minded. He hissed, "You're such a filthy bitch, Ciel." he muttered.

Ciel grinned, "Thank you. I would say the same to you, but I wouldn't want to degrade bitches." she retorted, turning her back on him. She sighed when she felt something tug at the end of her shirt.

"I told you so many times," Austin muttered. "Don't walk away from me." he added softly. Austin was _almost _tempted to add 'please' for reasons he didn't know why, but seeing as his ego and pride were wounded enough, he resisted the temptation.

Ciel laughed as she swatted his hand away, "I'm afraid I just did." she mused, ignoring the helpless look Austin gave her.

Everyone was feeling rather shunned as Ciel silently excused herself from the classroom, probably heading to the bathroom, or to her favourite tree outside, under the shadows where she would practice her boxing. Shadow boxing, get it?

To be honest, no one found it necessarily amusing when Ciel got tormented, it was just her reactions were hilarious. Even if it meant Austin lost his ego and pride for the day.

As always, Clarissa, the peacemaker of the class and a good fiend of Ciel's, would follow after her to make sure Ciel was alright. Even if she knew Ciel had taken worse, reacted worse, and was most definitely alright.

Clarissa still went after her. She simply believed that's what friends do.

Ciel laughed quietly to herself as she walked down the hallway, the teachers giving her odd looks, but having a good idea of what happened. Of course, they had tried to intervene in the past, but Ciel had happily brushed it off, saying that she had gotten her revenge, and that was enough.

Ciel always got her revenge.

Ciel stalked into the bathroom, dampened a piece of paper, and carefully washed herself. Grumbling slightly as pieces of wet paper clung to her skin and clothes.

"Do you need help with that?" Clarissa asked from behind her. Ciel shook her head, but Clarissa refused to acknowledge that. Swiping the soaked paper from Ciel's hand, Clarissa worked on cleaning Ciel up.

Ciel sighed, "You don't have to do this."

Clarissa smirked, "But I want to. It's my routine, lemme keep it." she teased.

Ciel smiled softly, "But we're graduating tomorrow. This won't happen anymore." she explained, a tinge of sadness edging her voice. _So maybe I'll miss Clarissa. So maybe I'll miss everyone else. So maybe I'll continue to hate Austin. _

Clarissa smiled painfully, "I know," she forced out. "I know." she added softly. A peaceful silence fell over them as the two girls went over their thoughts.

Clarissa eyed Ciel. _Ciel. She's like...the sky. Peaceful, tranquil, and so many different sides. Childish like clouds. Fierce like storms. Loyal as long as the sky is still there. _Clarissa smirked. _Ciel... I give props to your parents, they named you well. _

Ciel frowned. _Dammit. I really wanted to drink that orange juice though... And as much as I like it, I don't enjoy being drenched in it. _

The school bell rang, and Ciel and Clarissa said their goodbyes. Well, Ciel was ready to say goodbye, Clarissa was clearly not as she hugged Ciel tightly. "I'll miss you." the taller girl mumbled into Ciel's back.

Ciel smiled, "There's still tomorrow. And it's not really goodbye even then, so don't be so depressing. You're dampening my mood." she chided lightly.

Clarissa laughed sadly, "Suppose you're right... As always." she answered, releasing Ciel.

Ciel nodded before walking along the sidewalk, her back facing Pokemon School. Students graduated once they reached the age of 14, and completed all necessary classes, by the end of the school year. If you haven't completed either or one of the requirements, you simply stayed for another year.

Ciel knew that some other regions, they didn't even have Pokemon School or an age requirement. Heck, she heard about letting _ten year olds_ running around, catching fire breathing dragons and electricity shooting mouses. Ciel rolled her eyes. _Charizard and Pikachu. I went to school for this. I know. _

Ciel, Clarissa, and most unfortunately, Austin, would be the only ones graduating this year. Or at least, those were the people Ciel knew for sure. Ciel snickered. _Who knows? Maybe Austin's blasted best friend Blake might graduate too. Player or not, he's not stupid. _Ciel shrugged as she pushed open the doors to her house, where dinner was already waiting on the table.

A sticky note besides it read, '_Dear Ciel, honey. Congratulations on graduating! Just know that if you need me, I'll be binge-watching television in my room. Love, mommy.' _Ciel could barely hold in a scoff as she read the note, grinning.

"Thanks Mommy." she mumbled as she peeled the plastic wrap away from her lasagna, which was still warm. Ciel ate quickly, her eyes stuck to the hands on the clock. _Tomorrow... I'll be an official Pokemon trainer. _

Ciel sauntered up the stairs, and briefly heard the sound of a sappy drama coming over from her mom's room before she walked into hers, and slumped into bed. Ciel yawned and didn't bother to shut the drapes before she fell asleep.

A few minutes later, her mom walked in tsking. "Fourteen and still too lazy to close the damn drapes." she sighed, closing the drapes and enclosing the room in darkness. Her frown softened as she laid her eyes on her sleeping-basically-knocked-out-daughter. Kissing her cheek, she whispered, "I'm proud of you but you're still lazy as hell. I love ya, daughter." she chuckled, ruffling Ciel's hair before closing the door after her.

Ciel didn't stir in the slightest.

Morning came, birds chirping loudly. Ciel was still sleeping soundly. Ciel never had to set up an alarm. _Bang! Crash! Rattle! _"_Fuck!_" a voice cursed from the kitchen.

Ciel sighed.

Ciel got up and got herself ready, brushing her waist length hair free of tangles. It was black as night, you could almost see your reflection in it. A single tendril which Ciel named her bangs, framed her face. Which, was pale as hell. _Er, my face, that is_.

Ciel walked down the stairs, where expectedly, her mother was cursing the cooking equipment. "Mother, I said to leave cooking in the morning to me."

Her mother laughed in mockery, "Ha. Like you would wake up this early." she muttered, giving the frying pan that was dripping with batter the evil eye.

Ciel laughed, "But then again, setting the alarm every day sounds like a lot of work..." she mused quietly to herself.

"I heard that." her mother pouted, and with batter all over her, Ciel couldn't hold back and laughed like there was no tomorrow.

In the end, Ciel grabbed an apple, her bag, and headed to school. As she munched on her apple, she smiled as she thought about her memories at school. Most of them were bloody amusing. Thanks to Austin, that is.

Ciel walked into her classroom smiling, and tossed her finished apple into the trashcan.

Her teacher, a lady who always wore her hair in a ballerina bun, was nice, but _strict as hell and will burn your soul in a cauldron if you ever- _

"Ciel Amethy?"

Ciel smiled brightly, "Here." she replied. Her teacher nodded and continued on her attendance roll call.

_Let's not continue on those thoughts._

Once her teacher wrapped up, she clapped her hands loudly to catch everyone's attention. They all shut up immediately, afraid of causing her rage. "Now students, I want to congratulate you all on a job well done, for your first year here. Normally, not even one student graduates so fast." she teased lightly, earning a few laughs and chuckles.

"However, it seems we have a special case this year. Four students will be graduating. With top marks, first, Blake." she announced and Ciel rolled her eyes. _Dammit. _Girls cheered loudly, mainly by squealing, and the boys rooted for 'their man'. Blake winked, his silver eyes glistening, and his chin length, black hair swaying.

"Second place, Ciel." she added, loud cheering erupting. Along with lines of, 'thanks for making our year so fun!', 'dammit, you're leaving already?!' and Ciel's personal favorite and the most ridiculous of them all, 'when are you and Austin going to date already?!'. _Never_, Ciel answered silently.

"Third place, Austin." she announced, which also caused eruption of cheers. Austin winked and chuckled. Austin had red eyes and hair that Ciel _swore_ he dyed and wore contacts to achieve while he claimed it was _'all natural'_. His hair was tied into a short ponytail, with a black ribbon.

"And fourth place, Clarissa." she added, with ended with polite clapping, seeing the slight glare that Clarissa gave her peers. Her long, curly chestnut brown hair and brown eyes looking more scary than usual.

"Good job you four, I'm truly impressed with you. Especially you two, Blake and Ciel. Ciel gave you a real run for your money, now didn't she Blake?" she jested.

Blake chuckled in amusement, "Yes, she did." he winked at Ciel, who grimaced in return. "Didn't you darling?" he added, fully aware of the blazing glare he felt on his back from his best friend.

"I will murder you in your sleep." Ciel muttered, eye twitching.

Clarissa smirked, "Don't. He still owes me money." she chided.

Blake rolled his eyes at Clarissa, "I remember." he muttered.

The teacher clapped her hands again as warning, a twitch visible on her eye. "As I was saying, _congratulations_." she offered as a chance of redemption. The quartet nodded and mumbled their thanks immediately.

The teacher nodded, happy with the response. "Alright, now you four will head to the gym, to join with the other graduates as the principal will say a few last words before you become official Pokemon trainers. Any questions?" she asked.

No one raised their hand.

They walked in solitude to the gym, although Blake would make some occasional suggestive comments to Ciel, who would in return blatantly humiliate him.

Austin watched the two with increasing annoyance. _Why do I feel...so odd? It's hard to breathe... _

Clarissa nudged Austin out of his thoughts and smirked, "How do you feel about Ciel?" she asked.

Austin frowned, not use to talking to the peaceful brunette, "She's bloody annoying and a bitch?" he answered.

Clarissa's lip twitched, "...Well, there's still time..." she muttered, her words leaving Austin confused.

The four made it to the gym in one piece, luckily for Blake as Clarissa had to hold Ciel from beating the raven head into next week when his comments got a little too... _Personal_ for Ciel's tolerance.

The four took a seat, in the order; Blake, Austin, Clarissa, Ciel. It was only obvious Ciel wanted to sit as far as possible from Blake, seeing as there was only four spots left.

The principal began his speech, "Good job all of you. I can't explain how proud I am. Seeing you young students prosper reminds me of my old days," the principal began.

Clarissa snickered as she nudged Ciel, who seemed like she was half dozing off. "This old geezer will be up there for a while from the looks of it." she whispered.

Ciel nodded absentmindedly, before daydreaming again. Ciel daydreamed of capturing her first Pokemon, becoming a badass trainer and making all the others cry before her. Ciel's lips curved into a smirk. _I like that idea... _

"However, before your final graduation ceremony, I have one last task for all of you to complete..." the principal added. This brought Ciel out of her thoughts immediately, along with the curious glances from the other graduates.

The students gasped as a huge wooden door suddenly creaked open, dust emerging from within.

The principal smiled as he gestured to the open door, which was was tall as the ceiling, and nearly as wide as half the side of the wall. "Students, I present you to you, The Door." he announced.

"A door...?" someone from the crowd questioned.

"_The_ Door, thank you very much." the principal corrected.

Ciel felt a bead of sweat drip down her forehead.

"Once you enter through these gates, you will catch your very first Pokemon," he explained, resulting in an applause, "_However_, you will only be given _one _Pokeball, and some of the Pokemon in here are hard to find in nature. Their stats will be higher than wild Pokemon to give you a higher advantage. You have three days as your limit. You might think you won't need that much time, but if you do this correctly, you'll be thanking me later.

Everyone held their breath as the principal raised his arm.

"Go." he ordered.

No one needed to be told twice as they charged, shoved, and punched, and occasionally, threw a chair.

Ciel waited patiently as she crossed her legs over one another, sitting on her chair perfectly still. She smirked, "Fools." she mumbled.

* * *

**...Ugh... I...erm, just really wanted to try Pokemon fanfiction... So yeah... In case you're wondering, **_**yes**_**, there will be some canon characters appearing **_**every now and then**_**, but still, yay! **


End file.
